La caja
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Había de todo. Amistad, odio, rencor, anhelo. Todo perfectamente guardado en una caja. LATIN HETALIA Perú & Chile


PeChi para el mundo :3

¿Les conté que con Gabrika empezamos un tumblr para escribir sobre esta pareja? Si les interesa se tienen que dar una vuelta por ask-for-pechi . tumblr

Los personajes de Latin Hetalia no me pertenecen! ;-;

Jose Manuel Gonzales es igual a Chile, o como diría Francis, _Chili_ *muerta de la risa*, y Miguel Alejandro Prado es Perú :) Quería en realidad poner muchas más referencias históricas, pero como no se casi nada sobre historia de Chile (que es aquí un poco como el "tema central") preferí no hacerlo ._.U

* * *

**La caja**

Cuando Miguel los encontró, primero sonrió, sintiendo esa urgencia de ir corriendo a buscar a Manuel para molestarlo y burlarse. Pero luego se quedó parado, con la caja en manos, y buscó con la mirada dónde sentarse. Y se sentó.

Había de todo. Amistad, odio, rencor, anhelo. Sí, de todo. Sacó con cuidado los papeles amontonados dentro de aquella y los emparejó, dejando la caja junto a él en el piso. Hojeó el pequeño manojo de hojas sueltas, notando de alguna manera que estaban ordenados cronológicamente. Tomó la última hoja, tan vieja que temió romperla y que Manuel terminaría fusilándolo... Bueno, de todas maneras lo iba a hacer porque estaba de nuevo husmeando en sus cosas privadas, pero igual Miguel no quería romper nada. Era mejor así.

Leyó el primer poema. Era todavía de la época colonial y se notaba que Manuel todavía había sido un niño cuando lo escribió. Los versos eran irregulares y las rimas forzadas, pero no era difícil distinguir que tenía talento para transmitir sus sentimientos. Odio, en este caso, contra España.

Continuó hojeando entre los poemas de Manuel, pasando rápidamente de aquellos que no entendía (principalmente porque no sabía a quién estaban dirigidos) o de los que sabía que le amargarían el día. Había un sinfín de poemas de la época de su independencia (de la de Manuel) y había uno incluso refiriéndose a Miguel, aunque no de una manera muy bonita. De hecho era insultante, aunque en sí el poema era contra España.

Exhaló un suspiro al notar que dicha época terminó y otros temas asomaban entre los versos de Manuel. Terremotos, guerras, expansión, más guerras…

Guerra del Pacífico. Y ahora sí era directamente contra Perú. Y ERA ofensivo. Mucho.

Se detuvo un momento, analizando una de las líneas. No sabía si lo que ahora quería era ir a pegarle un tiro a Chile o si pegárselo a sí mismo de pura frustración. Recordó luego que era inmortal y que solo le dolería, pero las ganas de golpear a Chile no se fueron, al menos no hasta que encontró una hoja que llamó su atención.

Manuel se había querido deshacer de ella, se notaba. Había sido doblada muchas veces y hasta arrugada. Estaba sucia y la letra normalmente pulcra de Chile estaba deshecha. Ni siquiera Miguel cuando estaba apurado escribía tan horrendamente mal… Mas no le costó notar por qué había querido ocultar aquel papel.

Una sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de sus labios y ese ridículo pero agradable sentimiento que afloraba en él cuando lograda deslizar sus manos por el trasero casi inexistente de Manuel sin recibir un buen golpe…

-¿Qué haces?

Miguel alzó la mirada hacia la puerta, donde un Manuel bastante malhumorado lo observaba con brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

-Nada -musitó luego de unos segundos, con el tonito más inocente que le salía.

-¿Cómo que nada? -bufó Chile y su mirada recayó entonces sobre la caja vacía-. ¡Tú...!

De un segundo al otro estaba parado a su lado y Perú instintivamente tragó saliva. Chile le arrancó sus poemas y los volvió a guardar en su caja, abrazándose a esta mientras le soltaba una patada a Miguel en el estómago. Miguel soltó un quejido e instantáneamente se encogió sobre sí mismo.

-¡Ya, pe! ¡Pero tampoco es para tanto, chucha! -chilló el de cabello azabache y Manuel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Eso te pasa por metiche! -gruñó y Perú creyó ver que se ponía algo rojo-. ¿Qué tu papi España no te enseñó modales?

-España me enseñó a buscar el oro -respondió Perú volviendo a sonreír y le guiñó un ojo, agitando frente a él un papel que Manuel no le había logrado quitar y aguantándose la risa ante la cara que puso Chile.

La expresión de este era una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo, pero a la vez hasta cierta vergüenza.

Miguel sonrió.

-Bueno, a fin de cuentas tu cara sigue siendo tu mejor poema.

Y sin esperar más, puesto que no quería volver a casa metido en un ataúd, se puso de pie y salió corriendo.


End file.
